I Wouldn't Mind
by fifty-shades-of-kumquat
Summary: Twenty year old Ashton Colt just flew into London, looking forward to living with her close friend Kat Masey and forgetting her ex-boyfriend Cody. But what happens when they meet the world's most famous boy band, One Direction? Follow the band and girls as they learn how to let the little things go and how true love might just be able to fix any broken heart. NiallxOC HarryxOC
1. The Flight In

Disclaimer for all of story: I do not own One Direction. Nor am I; Harry, Niall, Zayn, Liam, or Louis. And I do not know them personally. All I own is Kat and Ashton.

Enjoy.

* * *

I blew a strand of my bangs out of my face, and looked around the inside of the cabin. Everyone in the plane was asleep with the exception of a few who played with phones, and Kindles. Sighing rather loudly I look out the window beside me wondering when I would arrive in London. I wonder if Cody was with that other girl right now….He probably was. Blinking back the tears, I turn away from the window. He's done with you, Ashton, he has made that much clear. You're gone from him now, and on your way to London. On your way to a new life, new hopes, and dreams.

_Because he crushed all the one that involved him._

No! Stop that, stop that right there. _Positive things_, think of positive things; like puppies, rainbows, Kat's cookies and apple tea. She's probably have them ready for me when we head to her loft. She'll probably have made dozens of cakes and pies for me too, she has always said I was too small to be healthy. I giggle inwardly, even as sophomores in High School, Kat always kept our friends and I full with cake. I wonder what her- I mean _our _-loft looks like. Knowing Kat it has pillows, homemade blankets, and picture frames everywhere. Not to mention color, and lots of it. It was truly wonderful of her to invite me to live with her in London while I get over Cody. I flinch at the name and roll my eyes at the reaction. Wondering if were any closer to England, I check the time, and then realized how tired I am.

I sigh again and put my earphones in and turn on my iPhone, clicking shuffle. A familiar tune comes on, I smile… Little Things. I close my eyes and drift to sleep with the sounds of One Direction..

_You'll never love yourself,_

_ Half as much as I love you,_

_ You'll never treat yourself right darlin',_

_ But I want you to,….._

_**Page-Break**_

A light shoving against my shoulder is what woke me up. Incoherently I look up at the woman who woke me up, her face was caked with a thick layer make-up and a tight fake smile was spread from ear to ear as the flight attendant told me we have landed in London, and it was time for me to exit the plane. I stood up and muttered and thank you as I gathered my carry-ons, and when I started to walk down the aisle. The trip to the baggage claim was a blur of screaming children and people. I waited around patiently until a worker walked by and said that our bags would be another 20 minutes.

With a groan I decide to head to the closet toilet and freshen up with my extra time. I take my carry-ons, and enter the bathroom, which surprising had no one in it. I adjust my book bag on my back and set my purse on the counter, then taking in the frightful sight of the rat-nest that used to be my long blonde hair and, the blue eyes caked with sleepies in them. I sigh, and brush out the giant knot then throw it into a pony tail, which what was I should have done before getting on the dreadful plane, I clean out my eyes and put everything back into my purse. With one extra check of my looks, I pop a piece of gum in my mouth and turned to leave the bathroom.

I turned to walk back to the area where my luggage would be, when I get pushed down with a rather heavy person on top of me. Groaning i try to push myself up but this stranger is already pulling me to my feet, and checking if I'm okay.

"Oh my God! Are you okay? Do you want me to get you some ice? How's you're head, did you hit it? Are you okay?" Worried a young Irish man with familiar blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. "Oh shit, Paul is going to kill me! Do you speak english? Hello?"

"Yes I speak english, and I just have a slight headache now." I say rubbing the side of my head while looking up at one Irish man I've always wanted to met. Niall freaking Horan. "I'm fine."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for running you over! I was in such a hurry I didn't look where I was going, love. " He chuckled awkwardly. "I'm Niall by the way!"

"Its fine, no problem really, and I'm Ashton." I told him which in all truth was true but I was kind of annoyed that this was how I get to meet him. When suddenly I heard a buzzing noise, and looked at the phone in Niall's hand.

"I'm so so sorry Ashton, but that's my mates. I have to go, but it was nice running into you!" He called off to me as ran off in the opposite direction waving frantically. I wave back with a raised eye brow as he turns a corner and is gone.

I shake my head, giggling at the scene that just happened, and I freeze. I just met Niall Horan and I didn't ask him for a picture, an autograph, or even his _number._ I hope not one Directioner ever knows about this, it would be then end of me if they did. I turn around with a cloud of shame hanging over head as I walk to get my luggage, and put it on the buggy.

When I walk through a set of door which leads into a huge room that is crowded with people, I see a large neon green sign that says "ASHTON KATE COLT" and a huge smile is put on my face. I run to Kat who is jumping up and down like an excited bunny. In turn the blonde drops the bright sign and rushes to me laughing. In the two years I haven't seen her she has changed as much as I have, which isn't a lot if any. Her long blonde hair is tied up in a messy bun, with blue eyes rimmed with black eyeliner and mascara shinning with excitement and tears. She's the same height as she was at fourteen, which is five' three. Her smile is as watery as mine as we hug each other and say our hellos. She picks up the sign, rolls it up, and slips a extra hair-tie over it.

"Ashie, my lord, darlin' I've missed you so damned much!" She beams down at my five' nothing structure. Her Virginian southern accent is mixed with a becoming London one. "Your room is ready for decorating and I've made room in the bath for you! Oh, Ashie, I'm so happy I convinced you to come!"

"I am too, Kat, I am too." I laugh at her excitement as well as I my own. "How far away is your loft from here?"

"_Our_ loft, Ashton. _Our._" She says sternly as she ushers me to a door that leads to the parking lots. "And I'd say about fifteen minutes or so from the loft. Are ya jet lagged already, love?"

_'..I didn't look where I was going, love'.._

"Ashie?"

"Huh? Oh yea I am." I smile tentatively at the slightly taller girl.

"Oh, that's fine. You just rest in the car, and when we get home I'll make some tea for us. Apple Cinnamon sound nice? You can unpack later!" She smiles over at me while opening the trunk of the small bright yellow bug. I smile back while helping load the rest of baggage into the car, then close hop into the front with Kat.

"I hope you don't mind me playing some music while you rest, I'll keep it low." She says as she backs out of her parking space.

"No, its fine. I like to fall asleep to music anyway." I remind her as I lower the seat back. She gives me a quick thumbs up and then pushes play. When Rock Me flows out of the speakers.

I sigh thinking of the blonde Irish man that I let walk away today, then close my eyes and let out a deep breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

* * *

Since this is my first story, flames are accepted! Please tell me what you think! SO review, review, review.

A new chapter should be up in the next three days or so!

-K


	2. Colt the critic

So I decided that I would post another chapter a little sooner than normal! Also, I made banners for the story if you want to know what Kat, Ashton, and Cody look like.

I do not own The Fault In Our Stars by John Green, nor do I own the song being mentioned in this chapter. Also I have no connection to Modest Management. But if you're interested in listening to it its called I Wouldn't Mind by He Is We.

Here is Chapter two: Colt the Critic

-K

* * *

Its been several days since I've arrived in London, and I'm finally settled into the loft. Kat was completely spot on when she fixed up my room before I came. The room is exactly how I hoped it would be, a light blue covers three of the walls and the dark hardwood floors matches my desk and dresser perfectly. The queen in the middle of the room, with its head board against the rustic brick wall behind it, the bed is dressed with a light minty green quilt spread that matches the curtains of the window on the left. And I've learned a lot in my short time in London; I found out on my third night here that its hard to put posters up on brick walls, and that the homemade blankets that Kat has lying everywhere isn't just for decoration.

Not so surprisingly I haven't left the loft since my arrival, and I can tell its both annoying and worrying Kat. Yes, I have helped clean and cook dinner for when Kat gets off of work, but I know that me not doing anything really productive is starting to grain on her. She had to work two jobs to keep this place when she was living alone, and she was comfortable. She had money to by books, yarn, and go to thrift stores; but now with another mouth to feed, her spending money for fun things is a lot smaller. I've been thinking of what I could do to help out until I can get my working visa, but so far nothing has come to mind. Kat works full time in a bakery across the street, as a book critic...but what could _I_ do until the record company calls and tells me my first job to do with them. See I got a job with Modest Mangement before coming here, all I have to do is wait for them to tell me who I'm writing songs for.

…_..Carefully we'll place our destiny,_

_You came and took this heart and set it free,_

_Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me_

_I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are…._

I look towards my door and sigh, Kat's working on another book review again. I have watched her walk around for the past two days with a book called _The Fault In Our Stars_ by a man name John Green. It looks interesting enough, but I know that I would have to wait till it's on the book shelf in the living room to read it. I think how lucky she is to get paid to read books, and then asked her opinion on the book…

Wait. I can do the reading and book reviews for Kat! I know how tired she is when she comes home from the bakery, and rather do anything but read and write a song. I could that for her, I could do it! She only works at the bakery on Monday's, Tuesday's, and Thursday's. She can get that job at the book store a couple of buildings down, she's been wanting it since before I came, but never has had the time to get it. Yes! We can do this!

With a large smile and hope in my mind I stand from my desk chair, then run to my bedroom door. I throw open the door and run to Kat's office down the hall, and burst in like a manic.

"ASHTON! What's wrong?" Kat stands quickly and rushes to me in a frantic worry. I shake my head with my smile growing wider if possible.

"Nothing is wrong, in fact everything is about to get a lot better!" I beam up at the now confused blonde. I walk past her to the desk that she was just sitting, and flopped down with excitement.

"I'm going to be the critic from now on!" I exclaim while throwing my arms in the air, still looking confused Kat cocks her head to the side and crosses her arms. With a sigh, I explain the rest of the plan. "I will read and write the reviews for you, that way I can help bring money in too. You can get that job at the book store down the street, keep the job at the bakery, and your contract with _Modest_. This way we have more of an income!"

Finally realizing what I'm saying, Kat smile grows to be as wide as mine and squeals. Frantically she runs over to a box on the old beat up teal corduroy couch, and hauls it over to the desk.

"I just finished and sent the review for _Faults In Our Stars,_ but there's four other books that need to be reviewed by the end of this month." She said to me picking up four books out of the box and placing them on the desk. "They look interesting, but looks can be deceiving so beware! Some might be boring, but no matter how much you just want to skip pages...Don't."

"Okay, I promise." I tell the younger girl with a smile.

Just then the cell rings from its place in my back pocket. I look down in confusion, no one in america can call me from here. I unlock the iPhone, and see its Modest. I look up at Kat with a large smile and tell her to shush.

And I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Yes, is this Miss. Colt_?" Says a voice with a strong north English accent.

"Yes this is, and you are?" I ask, uncertain of this phone call as I watch Kat jump around with excitement for me. For my new life in London.

"_I'm Olivia Smith. I will be your secretary during your time with Modest Management. I have call to tell you of your first meeting with your new client._"

"Oh yes, and who will they be?" I ask while waving my hand at Kat, trying to get her crazy ass to calm down.

"_One Direction, ma'am_."

* * *

I know, I know. Cliff hanger, and you hate me.

Review!

-K


	3. Just a normal day

Hello fireflies, I changed some things in the last chapter so the story will flow better. Kat doesn't work for Modest, nor has she ever, but Ashton got the job as a song writer before flying up to London. She still is going to do Kat's book review, but gets a phone call from the Management and answers. That's were we are now.

Also I don't have school today, so you might just get another chapter after this.

Enjoy.

-K

* * *

_Previously on I Wouldn't Mind..._

_And I answer the phone. _

_"Hello?"_

_"Yes, is this Miss. Colt?" Says a voice with a strong north English accent._

_"Yes this is, and you are?" I ask, uncertain of this phone call as I watch Kat jump around with excitement for me. For my new life in London._

_"I'm Olivia Smith. I will be your secretary during your time with Modest Management. I have call to tell you of your first meeting with your new client."_

_"Oh yes, and who will they be?" I ask while waving my hand at Kat, trying to get her crazy ass to calm down._

_"One Direction, ma'am."_

After the phone call, I started to jump with Kat. The both of us dancing around the tiny office in celebration. After calming down enough I told the taller blonde what Olivia said about Liam. Which was that he was hoping for me to come to a house just outside of London's busy streets in three days, being on a Friday. Kat told me that she would drive me because I have yet to get my International Driver's License, which I would be taking the test for in a matter of two weeks.

It's the day after now, and I have decided to go out and explore London! Well explore the café, music and thrift shop down the corner.

Before I leave the loft I check the weather, and decreed it was to cold to leave without a warmer outfit. So I slip my white converse, after which I pull on my light gray peacoat over my dark blue sweater. Topping it off with a soft cotton gray scarf and knitted burgundy beanie. After leaving a note for Kat to where I would mostly be, I grab my old dingy satchel and left the loft.

I start with the tiny Starbucks next boor; buying myself a coffee, and warm blueberry muffin. I leave the toasty café, and head down the block trying to find the music shop I saw in the cab on the way from the airport all those days ago. I walk down the sidewalk, walking past little shops, homes, and people. I sip on my coffee as I walk aimlessly around, looking here and there. When I finally reach the end of the block, I spot the music shop. A smile spreads across my face at the sight of my lovely discovery, and I speed walk the fast few yards to the shop.

When I finally reach the door of the cute little store, I enter with a mission to find wonderful melodies for my enjoyment. I go to the isles with Ed Sheeran, Cher Loyd, and other musicians. My eye catches a new Cher CD and I jump at the chance to have it, along with a Ed Sheeran CD I've been waiting to get for months. After picking up the two CD's nothing else seems to pick up my interest, seeing I have almost all the other disks from the other bands and singers I like. I walk around, looking around, listening to the music the store's DJ plays. Deciding it was time to leave, I make my purchases and leave the shop.

I walk around some more until my laziness catches up with me, and I decide to just go to the thrift store then back to the loft. I walk back up the hill wondering if the damned thrift shop is even worth the work at hand. I groan as I tread back up sidewalk and turn to the street that would take me to both the thrift store and farther on; the loft.

When I become side to side with the bloody thrift shop, I decide that I might as well as go in. The shop seems to be family owned, when a pretty middle-aged woman tells me welcome. I nod in thanks, and make my way through the used objects looking for something of my fancy. I walk into a part where a lot of big things were being displayed, and looked around almost disappointed until something on top of a shelf caught my eye. A dark brown leather-bound guitar case. It looked to be well made, and from where my short stature stood, still usable. I start to look around for the woman who greeted me, only to find her on the other side of the shop putting away old books and such.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I call on to her when I reach the opposite end of the long bookshelf. She turns around, and smiles sweetly at me.

"Yes darling?" She replies while walking forward to me. I stand straighter, and point towards the ancient case.

"I was wondering if I could buy that case right there." I tell the woman, and with a nod she fetches a stool and places it in front of the shelf and returns to me with the case.

"You're not from here are you darling?" She asks me, and I nod with a small smile. "America, I assume. Well welcome to London, love. This maybe a safer city than most, but danger still lurks so be careful."

"Thank you for the advice ma'am. My friend told me to be careful also, but I'm thankful to be living in a good neighborhood." I tell the woman, being polite as she rings up my newish case.

"Oh you live around here?" I nod as my reply. "Oh, than you must go to the bakery just down the block and try some of their apple cake. Tell them Shannon sent you!"

"Well, I've already been!" I giggle out. "My friend works there and a cashier and baker."

"Oh, Kat's your friend?" I nod again with a smile, "She's a doll, always putting an extra slice in my box. So sweet! Wait, then that must mean you're that lovely girl from America also! She was so excited for your arrival I must tell you. I helped furnish your room, how do you like the bed box and desk?

"Oh yes, they're lovely!" I tell her with a large smile. The woman is sweet, and she remind's me of my mother. She even has the same hair color. God I miss my mum.

"Well, I guess Kat would be getting worried about your absent at home. Get on, shoo shoo." She sends me off with a sweet smile, only after making me promise to tell Kat hello for her.

_***Page Break*** _

When I get back to the Loft, Kat is already home and is sitting on the couch with a mug of tea in between her pale hands. I kick off my shoes while pealing off my coat and scarf after I enter the front door. I decide to leave the beanie on though, deciding it would help keep me warm. When I walk through the entry way of the den, she turns at the waist and smiles at me.

"How was your time out and about?"

"Fairly great actually!" And I sit beside her pulling off a stray blanket from the basket on the floor, only after which I proceed to tell her about my day 'exploring' the London sights and meeting Shannon.

"Oi! Shannon! I forgot to call the poor woman with news on how you arrived!" It was more evident that Kat has spent two years in England with the way her Virginian accent is slowly disappearing. I mentally shake the thoughts from my head, I'm sure when she visits her family the accent always comes back, no need to miss it. "Well I guess I don't have to now."

"She's a nice lady." I tell her, reaching to take sip of her warm tea which she hands to me willingly, knowing how cold the loft can get. Even in the damned spring its cold here.

"So Ashton, tomorrow you meet One Direction. How's it feel?"

"Absolutely terrifying."

* * *

I don't know if I rambled or anything... but if I have please tell me so I can fix it.

Reviews are lovely things!

-K


	4. Meet the Boy's (Part One)

Hello babies! So I said that I might give you a bonus chapter and I have!

Enjoy

-K

* * *

Everything was packed in the trunk of Kat's quirky little yellow bug and ready for the trip to the house, which Kat and I assume to me Liam's. The only problem is that I can't find anything to wear.

And its absolute bullshit.

I've tried dresses, jeans, and more; but nothing seems right. And I have to choose soon or I will be late!

"Ashie, why aren't you ready?" Kat asks while opening my bedroom door. I turn to look at her and throw my arms in the air.

"I have no idea what to wear, and its making me even more nervous!" I groan and throw myself onto my green bed. I cover my eyes with my hands and thrash my feet when Kat giggles at my antics.

"Sweetheart, how about your white lace dress?" She says while heading into my closet, coming out with the item mentioned and a pair of petite looking strapping heals. "The telly says its going to be warm today, up in the thirties, and you can wear these pretty brown heals of yours."

I lean up using my elbows, and nod with a smile when I notice what Kat is wearing for the drive. A pair of tight dark wash jean shorts, a pretty peach colored halter top that is tight around the bust but flows out beautifully, and black flip-flops. One detail about Kat that I forgot to tell is her tattoo's and nose piercing. She has tons print on her body, some symbolizing her sister back at the states, other reminders bad times during her time as a teen, but most are of happy things and times. The outfit she wears now shows off her tattoo's that run down her arms and that's scattered around the plains of her legs. She's going to see about setting an appointment for another tattoo after she drops me off at the meeting place, and I know she's excited.

"Thank you." I tell her, getting up and retrieving the dress and shoes from her. Placing the items on the bed, I start to change into them as she sits at my desk and plays with her phone. "Will you please just tell me what you're going to get inked on you to your skin?"

She looks up as she laughs at me, shaking her head in defiance.

"No, you'll just have to wait like the rest of the world! I swear you'll never learn the virtue of having patience." She smirks at me with a teasing look in her eyes. As I turn around to face her as I slip on the heals.

"Me? I have no patience? Kat you have no room to talk!" I exclaim to her while poking her in the shoulder. She laughs hard at me and pushes me away.

"If you're ready now, can we get this sin-dig on the road?" She tells me over her shoulder while walking out. I catch the names of her sister's on left shoulder, because of her hair being pulled up in a messy bun, I smile as I read them; knowing how much she loves her younger sisters.

_***Page Break***_

_Turn left in fifteen yards. _

Kat does what GPS said to do, and turns down the empty street.

_Turn right in twenty yards._

I turn to look to the right and all I see are trees, trees, and even more trees. I turn to look at Kat, and poke her arm lightly.

"Mmm?" She reply to my endless poking.

"Are you sure we're going to the right place? Why would they be in the middle of nowhere?"

"We're not in the middle of nowhere Ashie! We're just outside of south London!" She laughs at, before straightening out and making the right turn that would bring us to the house, and pulling up the long drive.

The house it's self was huge, and so beautiful. It was a light yellow color, that made it look even bigger if possible. You could tell the structure was very new, and very expensive. And if I wasn't nervous before, I definitely was now.

"Kat!" I reach out to grab her hand, and squeeze. She takes a quick look at me, and frowns.

"Okay there, love?" I shake my head, and squeeze tighter as the nerves get worse.

"Will you please go in with me? You can go straight after!" I plead with her, hoping she'll say yes to me. She pulls the tiny yellow bug up in front of the house puts it in park and looks at me. She searches my face for something, but I guess she found it when she rested her head on the steering wheel.

"Fiiine." She mumbles, and I smile and lean over the consul to hug my friend with a wide smile on my face.

When I pull away, we both get out of the car and I retrieve my guitar and purse from the backseat. After which Kat locks it while walking up the the large stairs, with me in tow behind her. When we finally reach the large french doors, the younger blonde reaches across me and rings the door bell.

"You so owe me for this." She says sternly while crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her left leg. I shake my head at her with a smile.

"Kat, love, you never know Harry might be there" I smile at her when she stiffens at the name, then turns to glare at me. Mid-glare the door flies open to reveal a very out of breath Liam Payne.

He's dressed in light washed jeans and a tight shirt which are crinkled as he bends over and rests himself on his knees as he catches his breath.

"One-_breath_-second-_breath-_okay?" He looks like he's almost about to pass out as Kat and I nod.

"You okay?" Kat asks him bending down to his level. "Come on let's get you inside, and in a seat."

She helps him up and with her hand on his back, walks him into the house and to the staires infront of us.

"Arms up and above your head, love." He looks at her with a apprenshive look. "It will help you breath. Don't give me that look, just do it."

I shake my head as my friend scolds Liam fucking Payne in his own house.

"Liam! Is it that girl that Modest sent?!" Calls out a very deep male voice from a room that's all the way down a very long hall on my left. Liam goes to speak, but Kat flicks him on the forehead telling him to shut up at the same time. She and the still deep breathing Liam turns to look at me. I sigh.

"Yes it is!" I yell back at the disembodied voice. I hear chairs moving against tile as Liam's breathing calmed enough for him to be able to put his arms to his sides, but when he tries to stand Kat flicks him again.

"Sit the fuck down. You're going to hurt yourself I swear." Kat scolds him with her hands on hips bending down to look him in the eye.

"I'm fine, now I-" He tries to stand again only to have Kat flick him again and point to the stairs, where he goes to sit again but not without mumbling about stupid little tattoo'ed blonde girls and their bossiness. I smile at the sight until I hear foot steps walking up the long hall. I turn and see four young men walking towards us, looking shocked at my friend boss around their Daddy Direction. I smile and wave shyly at the four, feeling quite small compared to the tall structures of the men infront of me.

"Hi, I'm Ashton."

* * *

Another cliff-hanger. I know. I know. I suck.

I might just post another today. I don't know!

-K


	5. Meet the Boy's (Part Two)

Hello angels! I have a beta now, her name is Future Mrs Malik and she is absolutely wonderful!

So I guess on with part two of Meet The Boys!

Enjoy

-K

* * *

_Previously on I Wouldn't__ Mind..._

_I smile and wave shyly at the four, feeling quite small compared to the tall structures of the men in front of me._

_"Hi, I'm Ashton." _

"Okay, you can stand up now if you want." I turn back around and watch Liam stand up; he stumbles a bit, but Kat reaches out to steady the much taller male. "Woah, love. Don't want to hit that pretty head now do we?"

Liam looks down at my cheeky friend and chuckles at her, mumbling again about little tattooed girls.

"Didn't get your name, Blondie." He says to Kat, to which she shifts her weight and looks up at Liam with a cheeky look.

"My names Kat, love." She smirks up at the man, and then turns to me. "Now that you're in the safe hands of these lads, I can go to the shop."

"Tell me what you're going to get, please!" I plead as I grab onto her arm, she laughs and shakes her head at me.

"Let go you little pest!" She laughs at me, to which I tug slightly harder on her arm.

"Where do you have to go?" We turn to the curly-haired man who asked the question.

"I'm planning on going to a parlour and setting an appointment for another print" Kat tells him while shamelessly checking him out.

"Oh." He replies, looking at a lost of words. Liam looks over at his taller friend, and shakes his head with a smile donning his face.

"Are you sure you can't say for just a little while longer?" Liam asks my friend, who I turn to while beaming up at her. She looks down at my small form and pushes my face away from her body.

"Fine, I guess I can always go after work one day." She tells the group, with a small smile and an amused look in her eyes.

"Great, then lets head into the den to get started." Louis says rather loudly while clapping his hands together.

Kat starts off to head to room mentioned before, to only have Harry hurrying to catch up with her small form. I shake my head and smile, not even twenty words and she already has him smitten. The rest of lads and I start to follow them down the extremely long hall, when I feel a light tap on my right shoulder. I turn slightly to face a Irish man with a slight guilty smile on his face.

"I remember you. You're that girl from the airport." He says to me, our little group of two falling behind Louis, Zayn, and Liam.

"Yes, and you're that boy from the airport." I tease him, and giggle at the blush that spreads across his cheeks.

"Yea, I guess I am." He laughs nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for running you over."

"No harm done" I tell him while slightly surprised on how well I'm doing at talking to him.

We turn away from each other when we reach the room, that I guess is the den. A large room with a tan love-seat, two matching couches on either side of it, and a large flat screen. The room has a small kitchen attached to it; that holds a fridge, a microwave, and a sink.

I turn my gaze from the kitchen to the other part of the room, where I watch Harry and Kat flirt endlessly with each other on the love-seat. Zayn threw himself down on a couch, stretching out with Louis and Liam sitting on the floor with their back resting on the couch mentioned before. Niall walks slightly a head of me and takes a seat on the only open couch. He looks up at me, smiling widely and pats on the couch beside him. I smile lightly and walk over to the Irish man, and sit down next to him while placing my guitar on the floor next to my feet.

I look around the room in wonder. I wonder if Harry really does flirt with every girl, or will my friend break _his_ heart. I wonder what Zayn is telling Liam and Louis as they converse quietly across from me. Finally I wonder what will come out of meeting theses boys and what will it bring me. I look over at Niall, and smile at him to which he returns.

"Do you know how much does a polar bear weighs?" I turn suddenly to see Kat ask the group the question at hand.

"I don't know, what?" Zayn asks while propping himself up on his elbows. She looks around the room with a serious look on her face, then returns to look at Zayn looking as serious as she possibly could.

"Enough to break the ice." She tells him while cocking her head to the side. Niall busts out laughing with Harry at the corny joke my friend told. Liam and Louis crack a smile while Zayn shakes his head and flops back down on the couch.

"Oh, come Zayn! You know you loved that!" Kat laughs at him, standing up and walking over to the man mentioned.

"OUUHHFF!" Zayn puffed out when Kat jumped on his chest, getting in his face. She smiled like a Cheshire cat and poked him in the face repeatedly. "Wanna get off me love?"

"Not until you show emotion!" That's when she started tickling Zayn.

And that's when I realized my friend is totally insane; along with Louis, Niall, and Liam who are all rolling at the sight of Zayn laughing uncontrollably. I look over a certain curly-haired man, who seems torn between laughing with his band mates and glaring at the sight of my friend straddling the Bradford man. And though it was quite funny watching Mr. Mysterious laugh this hard, I need to get to work. Just when I was about to open my mouth, Kat rolled off of Zayn and crawled back to where Harry is. And I'm glad that it fixed Harry's obvious jealously, but she actually crawled.

I'm starting to regret asking Kat to come in with me.

"Okay, enough fun! I'm sure that Ashie and you all have work to do, so get to it!"

I take back everything I said.

"Yea, I guess we should" Liam says while reaching over Louis to grab the Tv remote, and shuts it off in the process.

"Okay, so what kind of songs do you want?" I ask them all while reaching down, popping open the case, and grabbing the guitar.

"How about something angry? We never have any angry ones." I look up after slipping my guitar strap over my head to see that it was Louis who asked the question. I nod, and start to strum.

The melody starts to float through the room, reaching every ear. At first it had no emotion, but it slowly started to grow slightly angry. And I began to sing.

_"And you thought you could get rid of me, ha_

_Well let's see how easy is, to erase all of our memories_

_Cut up all of those pictures we took together_

_Cross out our trust I guess I wasn't enough _

_Delete me, block me, do what'cha want to do_

_Bash me, trash me, say that you hate me_

_But like ya said, we're through _

It was then that I threw myself into the song.

_Ha, Irreplaceable, __irrevocable, I'm too good for you_

_Ha, I'm wonderful, just straight fantastic_

_And it's no thanks to you_

_When times get tough, we get stronger_

_When things get thick, we get thin_

_We're so much better than we used to be_

_Better, faster, tougher, stronger_

_Remember how you said I was worthless"_

"That's all I got for now." I said while rubbing the body of my guitar, suddenly feeling shy. Liam, Louis, and Zayn struck up a conversation with Harry and Niall about how they loved it so far. Niall's hand brushed my arm softly as he went to go grab his own guitar. One voice, one that was familiar to me, was not heard through out this. Suddenly two feminine hands grasped mine as a print covered body slipped onto the couch beside of me. One of the hands raised my chin to look Kat in the eye.

"No need to be shy, love." She tells me quietly, with half hidden anger and sadness.

_She knows. She knows what he did. What he tried to do. _

I know that we will be talking later about this. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but later down the line. Knowing Kat she'll let me come to her, but even if I never tell her she'll be there for me.

"Stand tall. You're beautiful." When she let's go of my chin, I struggle to do so, but I keep my back straight and my head high. She opens her arms, and I fall into them. She pulls me close and tells me its okay, when we pull away she claps her ring clad hands together loudly while standing up abruptly. The boys, who I assume never notice the emotional event that just took place, turn around and stare at Kat and I.

"Now I don't know about all of you, but I think that was enough work for today." Kat says with a small smile on her face, and I can't help but be even more thankful for her coming in with me. She must know that the next song my mind will come up with will make me cry. She can crawl for the rest of her life if she wanted, I don't care anymore.

"I agree!" Exclaims Louis as he runs to the kitchen part of the room and pulls out a phone book and dials a number on his phone. "Pizza, okay?"

We all nod

"Order one with only cheese please, I don't eat pork" Louis turns to Kat, and nods. Then he turns to me and look at me in question.

"Pepperoni please." With a smile he turns back towards the counter and places the order.

"You don't eat pork?" Harry asks Kat, walking closer to her. It was almost comical how much he dwarfs her average height, but I have the feeling even if she was five' seven he would still make her frame look tiny as me.

"No, I don't eat beef either." She tells him, looking up at him. His larger than life hand smooths down her shoulder and to her hand as he steps closer to her, so close that Kat's chin almost rests on his solar plexus. "It's personal choice."

"Nice, do you play anything? Sing?"

I stopped paying attention when long jean clad legs stepped beside me. I looked up and over to where Niall now stood with his own guitar in hand.

"Hey" He smiled down at me, and walked around to sit next to me. "That was really good by the way. Did you just make it up?"

"Yes, I do that a lot actually. Just make up lyrics as the day goes on." I say with a small smile on my face, still kind of shaken on how Kat found out the terrifying news of my past relationship so easily. "I always carry a little book around with me because of it."

"Awesome!" He tells me with a large genuine smile. "Maybe we can write and play together one day. Only if you'd like of course!"

"I would love to." I giggle at his eagerness, and look up at him. Even sitting down he's a few inches tall than me, making me look so small. So tiny.

"How about tomorrow? Your place?" He asks, looking as nervous as I suddenly feel. I bite my lip as I look up at him, debating if I should say yes or not. I'm sure he just wants to get to know me more, nothing serious. As I was about to answer, the door bell rang, and Niall and I watched as Louis and Zayn fight their way to the door. Wanting to get to the food first.

When they came back Kat ran up to Louis, demanding that she pay for her and I's pizzas. I smile and my friend's actions, she's to proud for words.

"No, this is a treat for being our song writer and being our song writer's friend." Harry says while coming up behind Kat, placing his hands on her tiny shoulders.

She's stubborn too.

"Please Harry?" She asks him while turning around, placing her hands on his chest and giving him the best puppy eyes I ever seen her give. "Let me pay, just this once?"

"I-I u-u-uh" He studders while looking down at her, placing his hands on her hips.

And she's a dirty trickster.

"Uh-hu!" Liam exclaims while getting inbetween the two. "That's not going to work today missy!"

Harry shakes his head, coming out of the trance Kat had him in. I start to laugh at Kat who pouts at the fact her plan failed. She looks like a kitten who got punished for being on the counters.

"Oh hush Ashie!" She turns and sticks her tougne out at me, which only makes me laugh harder. She stomps off to get a plate and a piece of pizza.

I calm down and lean against Niall. He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear, and hands me a pepperoni pizza. I look up at Niall from my position next to him, I smile at him and he smiles back.

"What time tomorrow?"

* * *

The next chapter should be up by the next week!

-K


	6. Niall 'The Babysitter' Horan

Hello babies! Sorry that this has taken so long, I have no excuse for my absence on this story! Also It's spring break! That means new chapter and maybe a couple more!

Enjoy.

-K

* * *

After eating with the boys, we all sat around joking and watching Disney princess movies, cutesy of the stubbornness of my best friend. But with all truth it wasn't that hard to convince the boys, especially with already having three out of five of them tied tight around my friend's fingers. I could tell that we would be hanging out as group again, without work pushing us together first of course. Which would happen; because right before Kat and I left for home, the boys demanded for our numbers. And Niall, being Niall wouldn't let me leave until he made me promise that I would be ready for a day of fun at Kat and mine's loft.

But that was last night.

Now its about nine in the morning, and it's actually warm in my room for a change, when Kat decides to knock on my bedroom door. I groan quietly, letting her know to come on in. I hear her light foot steps as she walks to my bed. When she reaches to the side of the bed that I currently lay completely drowning in the covers, she places her hand on my head.

"Ashie?" I groaned again and curled in a small ball under the duvet. I can hear her giggle lightly at me as she sits beside me on the bed. "Ashie, you need to get up. Niall will be here in a about thirty minutes. And look, I brought you some mint tea too."

I finally open my eyes, even if it under the sheets and blankets of my bed. I slowly sneak a hand outside of the confines of my cocoon, searching for the warm drink offered by my friend.

"Ta-ta, come out from under those sheets first." She tells me while slightly tugging on the layers of cloth above me. I don't really want to but I know that Kat will rip the layers above me away if I keep this up.

"There we go, love." She helps me sit up and then in turn hands me the cup of warm tea. "I'm going to work in a few and wanted to get you up so you'd have time to get ready for your date."

This is why I love Kat so much. She always tries to take care of me, and make sure I'm happy and well fed. Just like a mom..

"Thanks" I murmur through the steam coming out of my cup. Kat smiles and rubs my shoulder, turning to stand up.

"Do you know what you're going to wear today?" She says while walking towards my closest and throwing open the door to it to peer inside.

I slid out of bed and creeped up to stand beside Kat, and then point at a large dark green man-sweater from one of my trips to thrift stores in America. She turns slightly to me and smiles with an amused look in her eyes.

"Want to match me, Ashie?" She teases as she places her hands on her slender hips. It was then that I noticed the large fluffy white man-sweater, colorful tribal legging with a pair of slouchy light brown boots that she wears.

"No, actually I didn't even notice what you were we-" My sentence is caught off by the strong coughing fit that comes bubbling up my throat.

"Oh, Ashton!" Kat's ring covered hands come up to grasp my upper arms and I sway to the left a bit. "Come on, Love! Back to bed."

She tugs me back to bed, even with my struggling against her.

"But I have to get ready for my day with Nia-!" Another strong cough takes my ability to speak again. Kat opened her mouth to scold me, but the door bell stalls my morning lecture.

"Coming!" Kat calls out her body turning towards my bedroom door, and turns back to me "Stay here."

With that she turns around and runs out of my room and to the front door. I follow her out and make it to the door as she opens it to reveal Niall who looks practically delicious. Niall looks over Kat's head to me, and a smile grows on his face.

"Hey Asht-" He was stopped by the sound of my hacking. I brace my self against the wall and hold my stomach with my right arm.

"Ashton, I told you not to get out of bed." I feel small hands take hold of me that try and help me stand straight again.

"Are you okay?" I look up to see Niall reaching out for me.

"Yea I'm fine." I tell him with a small smile, but I feel Kat's glares drilling into the side of my head. "Just a little cough."

"Didn't seem so small to me." Niall tells me with a concerned look in his blue eyes.

"Ah! Sense in chaos!" Kat tells the ceiling, the proceeds to take me back into my room. "Now come on, back to bed. I'll have to call Beth and tell her I won't be able to go in today."

"But I don't want to lay back down!" I whine to her, and struggle against her strong hold on my wrist. Suddenly I'm lifted into the air and ripped from Kat's hold. I look up to gaze into Niall's eyes, and wrap my arms around his neck after looking back down to Kat's face. The fear of falling taking me by force.

"Um, Kat. I can take care of Ashton today." He says to the younger blonde, then turns his gaze to me. "I mean, if its okay with you of course."

I smile up at him, even with Niall carrying me bridal style the Irish man is still taller than me.

"I have no complaints."

Kat clears her throat and we both turn our attention back to the younger girl in front of us.

"Well if that's the case then I'll just grab Ash some things from her room, and then I'll show you around the kitchen."

I look at her confused, and she motions for me to come with her in the direction of my room. I look up at Niall and nudge him against to put me down, but instead he follows my friend with ease down the hall.

Once we reached my door, Kat demands that he put me down and go back to the living room to wait. After he leaves and we enter my room, Kat turns toward my dresser and rampages through my drawers. I start to walk to her when she throws something at me.

"Put those on if your going to spend time with Niall." Confused I look down to the cloth resting in my hands.

A pair of black Sofies.

It was then that I remembered I sleep in a dark Ramones shirt that reaches my knee's. Only that shirt, with a bra and a pair of panties of course, but nothing but that. Niall had picked me up like that, like _this_. I look back up at Kat in horror.

"I know." She tells me while walking up to my bed to in turn sit down on the soft mattress. "But I don't think he noticed that you weren't wearing anything down there besides your knickers."

I hurry to shove my legs into the thin shorts, pulling them up to try to hide my shame along with my 'knickers' as Kat so beautifully put it.

"But he already had one less layer to get though so that's something right?"

"Kat!" My jaw dropped the short distance to the floor and I could feel my eyes grow to the size of the moon. The only thing my dirty minded friend does is laugh very _very _hard, but that ended when I started to cough again. Kat stood up abruptly, picked up the tea-cup on my bedside table from earlier, and helped me into the living room. After she gave Niall the tour Kat left for work, leaving the Irish man and me all to our lonesome.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Part two will be up in a day or two.

-K


	7. Karry (Part One: The Store)

I am so damn sorry for making you all wait! This chapter will be in Kat's point of view while she works!

Enjoy.

-K

* * *

I felt kind of guilty for leaving Ashton alone with Niall like that, especially while she's sick. But work needed to be done, but I promise to stop by the grocer store and pick up Ashton some of her favorites. Still feeling slightly guilty I sigh inwardly as I walk down the sidewalk in the direction of my job at the book shop, and I finally hear the melody flowing through my earphones. A light smile graces my face as I hum quietly to the song.

_...I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age... _

I push open the doors to the shop and peeled off my outer layers, picking up my ugly dark green apron proceeding to walk through the store.

**Page Break**

I've been working for about two hours now. I've whipped down, and vacuumed every single surface of this place. I've taken out the trash, cleaned the bathrooms, and taken stock in the back room.

Now I get to do my favorite part of this job, put the books from the stock room on the shelves!

I hope to dear God you can hear the sarcasm.

Right at this moment I'm horribly busy pushing a large dark green metal cart down aisles placing books in their places as I go. When I finally get to the end of the Romance section of the aisle the shop's door bell rings, signaling a customer.

"Hello! Welcome to Beth's Books, we're having a delightful sale on mystery books today!" I call out behind me as I struggle to push the heavy cart up the large middle lane.

"Oh bloody hell!" A rip in the carpet catches the left front wheel making the cart fall on its side, tipping the books all over the floor. Well isn't today just so damned dandy for me! I carefully ease myself to the floor, as so I don't pop out anything today. Wouldn't want my knee's to fail me so early in the day.

As I reach for a batch of Sarah Dessen books a pair of large brown shoes come to stand beside me as a throat clears. I look up to see a familiar curly-haired man looking down at me. Now how did he find me?

"You alright, Kat?" He asks while bending down to my level. I blow a stray hair out of my eye and flash him a smile, strained, but a smile all the same. I can feel my knee's about to give out, I need to get up but I don't know if I can. "Kat?"

"Yea I'm fine." I tell Harry, my voice slightly thick with pain. Damned my health problems, damned them to hell.

"Are you sure? You look like you're hurting."

It was then that my tendon decided slide off, and activate a cuss word to slip out of my grinding teeth.

"Kat!" Harry reaches out for me as I start to fall forward, bracing me against his hard chest.

"M-my leg." I manage to force out, I have no idea why it hurts so much this time. "Harry help me s-stand. Pl-ease."

Harry does as he's asked and helps me to my feet. My body is swallowed whole by not just pain from my right leg, but Harry's arms and body leaning over me also. My hands grip his dark shirt and I bury my face into his chest as I try to straighten my leg, but the pain becomes too much and I gasp as tears flow from my eyes.

"Oh, Kat." I hear Harry's muffled voice as he rubs his face into my hair and his arms tighten around my waist. "What's happening to you?"

I don't let out any answer as I suck in a shallow breath through clenched teeth, bracing myself to do what needs to be done. My hands grip Harry's shirt till my knuckles turned white, and a throw my right leg out making it straight and pushing the IT-band back into place. Another gasp leaves my open lips as I fall limp against Harry, breathing heavy on his chest.

"Sorry about that." I tell the Cheshire man while looking up at his worried and shock filled eyes. "I have some problems with my legs and knees."

"Is that all?" I nod up at him, while letting my arms fall from their places gripping his shirt. Sadly he doesn't look convinced. "That didn't look or sound like just a few problems with knees and legs."

I sigh. I generally don't like people knowing about my health, it usually makes them wary about anything I do. They won't let me do anything like climbing trees or reach for the stuff on the top shelf. They try and keep me in a bubble which with me being a very independent person that's a serious problem, but I can tell Harry won't let this go if I decide not to tell him.

"Let me just clean this mess up and I'll explain."

"No you're not." Harry tells me while going over to the cart and standing it up right again. "I'll clean this up and you can tell me your story."

I wanted to argue, but I can tell that I wouldn't win. With a sigh, I cross my arms and start to explain my health problems. After I was finished telling my story the books were back on the cart and ready to push, but I could tell Harry had some more questions about my disease.

"Rickets. What does that mean?" Harry looks at me as he leans against the cart with crossed arms. "What does it do?"

"It's pretty much means my bones are a lot softer than normal, and that they can break more easily." I tell him while placing some books on a display beside us. "But don't start thinking you're going to keep me from doing things, Styles."

"I wasn't." I give him a look. "I promise!"

_Mhm_.

"And the thing that happened earlier to your leg, does that have anything to do with it?" He hands me a couple of books from the cart which I put away in their designated places, I shake my head as I do so.

"No, that's a problem with the IT-band in my leg."

"IT-band?" Harry looks generally confused and very cute while doing it. His eyebrows scrunch up and he looks at me with green eyes full of question.

"It's a tendon that runs from here," I point to my hip, where my leg starts, and then tap my knee. "to here. The IT-band helps you control your knee, and lift your leg. My bands are extremely tight, like a fresh rubber band being pulled taut. Sometimes the tendon pops, or moves from its natural spot which makes me have tons of pain and hard if impossible to move my leg."

"Does it happen with both legs?"

"Yea, but my left leg is stronger because it usually only happens to my right one." I crack a smile as I place the last book on top of a display. "That's also why you won't ever see me running or doing anything sport-like, especially if I have anything to say about it."

"Oh."

"Hey, can you pass me that book?" I said while pointing to a bright yellow book, one of the few left on the cart.

After placing the last of the books on the shelves, I head to the front counter and slide myself onto the stool behind it. Harry's tall torso leans over the counter as he grins down at me, dimples showing and green eyes shinning. I smirk up at him and turn to file some papers beside me, but can't when a large hand covers the folders.

"Yes Harry?"

"Go out with me tonight." It was a statement, no question to it. "Please?"

_Ah, there we go. _

"Mmm, I don't know if I can. I was going to head home and take care of Ashie." I tell him while biting my lip. I really wanted to go, but I couldn't leave Niall there to take care of her while I went on a date with Harry. This _would_ be a date right?

"What if I could make it so that Ashton will be well taken care of?"

Well if he puts it that way...

"Are you sure she'll be looked after correctly?" He flashes me a dimpled smile while pulling out his phone to, I assume, call someone.

"Hey, Niall!" I turn to file away the paper works and organize behind the desk while shaking my head. Of course Niall _would _be Harry's first pick. I could tell when he insisted on taking care of Ashie this morning that he had taken a liking to her, and Harry knew too.

"Oh, Ashton?" I turn around quickly, why would she be answering Niall's phone?

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of brea-" Suddenly green eyes grew larger as Harry's jaw dropped. I ran up to the counter and jerked the cell from the older man's hand, but when I put it up to my ear I found out why Harry was in shock.

"Listen fucker, I finally get to kiss Ashton and you decide to call and interrupt. I'm so gon-"

"Niall. Horan." I ground out between gritted teeth, was he_ really_ making out with my best friend when she almost collapsed not even four hours ago. I could hear the faint curse come out of the speaker but it sounded strangely like Ashie. "Put Ashton on the phone."

A lot of shuffling was and cursing when finally Ashton was put on.

"Ka-"

"Ashton. Just listen okay?" I say while dropping my head down to my chest, my long hair curtaining around my face. "I'm going out with Harry tonight, I don't know when I will be home."

"Oh, Ka-"

"Shut it, just wrap up if you're going to do that. And for the love of everything that's holy, not on the couch!"

"Okay, Kat. Sorry." I could hear the sleeplessness in her voice, and I sigh.

"No. I'm sorry, Ashie." I sigh and run my free hand through my hair, wincing as I caught the stray knot. "It wasn't my right to get angry with you, even if I had the right reasons"

"I love you, Kat." She laughs into her end, and I smirk while returning the affections and hanging up.

"We have a small problem though." I turn to Harry with a confused expression.

"I have no idea where to take you."

"That's okay."

"Why?"

"Because I know the perfect place."

* * *

Next chapter will be of Harry and Kat's date! I'll try and get it up soon!"

-K


	8. Karry (Part Two: The Date)

Hello darlings, I have brought you part two of chapter 'Karry'. Quick reminder that reviews make me post faster! So review, review, review.

Enjoy.

-K

* * *

Harry sat around the store reading books, drinking tea, with a bit of teasing ever so often. Not many customers came in today, maybe three in the end. It was quite funny to see all three of them be fans, I tried not to laugh to hard as they fangirl'd around Harry, begging for pictures and for the tall man to follow them on twitter. After they left with their books signed and phones filled with pictures of Styles, he turned to me and said he'd be in the back just in case.

That was a good two hours ago, and Harry I'm sure was taking a nap in the back room. Lucky shit. I was making a display for a new book release for a big time series when my replacement walked through the door.

"Hey, Kat!" I look up and smile widely at Sammie, thankful that she finally showed up. "I'll take that, boo. Go and head home."

"Actually she's got a date tonight."

Sammie and I spun around and my breath caught short. Right there is Harry Styles running his fingers through his hair with a sleepy look in his green eyes. Could someone die from being near someone so beautiful? I think I might. Sammie turned and looked at me with wide eyes and a slack jaw, she was a Harry Girl if there was one at all.

"Yea, I do." I mumble smiling a little at the floor. I shake my head and straighten my shoulders. I've never been shy before, why in Hell's name am I now?

_It's Harry. _

No. He's just a boy. Nothing new, nothing less. Right?

"Oh well, than you better hurry on your way then right?" I look over at Sammie who is pulling the book from my hands and tugging on my apron. I smile at her, remembering what she told me when we started become close outside of work.

_"If I could choose anyone besides myself to date Harry, it would be you Kat." She tells me while sipping her Starbucks, "Everyone else would let the fame run to their heads, or is already famous and is just using him." _

I slipped off my apron, and headed into the back room to retrieve my bag. When I returned to the front desk, Harry and Sammie have taken a picture or two together and followed each other on twitter. True fangirl fashion.

Harry and I are finally out of the shop, walking down the sidewalk as the sky darkens as time drones on. It's about seven now, and The Crest should be open by now.

"So darling, where are we going?"

"Don't you know? We're almost there." I say as we turn a corner onto a smaller street than the main one that we've traveled on. Harry's hand bumps into mine for the third time now. I've been waiting patiently for the Cheshire man to hold my hand, but nothing has happened.

"Actually, I don't come by this part of London all that often."

"Good, then this can be a surprise!" I say and I take the lead by slipping my hand into Harry's then pulling him along to where a line starts of what looks to be a club. The Crest. Harry slips his long fingers with mine and holds on tight, I pull him up to the front of the line where Jeff and Blake stand. The bouncers smile at me, and wave me in.

"I assume you come here often?" Harry yells over the noise of people trying to find a place to stand. The concert is about to start and I pull him to the left near the middle.

"Yea, but I haven't been since a little while before Ashie came!" I tell him while he pulls me close as a group of people push past to get to the front. I rest my chin just below his chest as I look up at him. He's looking around making sure it's safe to let me go, his hands resting on my lower back and right shoulder. "To busy!"

Harry looks down at me and smiles, while relaxing his hold on me. The band comes out at this time, and I turn around to face the stage. Harry pulls me close and wraps his arms around my torso, his arms coming to rest right below my bust. The band calls out to the crowd, asking them how they are so far and I scream out in reply. I can feel him bury his face into my hair, and smile.

The band starts to play the first song, and Harry snaps his head up and starts to laugh. I turn my head to face him in question, why is he laughing?

"I had a feeling you liked Indie Rock." He tells me while leaning his lips onto my ear, I can feel his wide smile and he runs his lips against the spot behind my ear. I shiver, and I know he feels it. He pulls me close one last time and then lets me go but grabs my hand. He stands beside me and jumps with the crowd, I join him with laughter bubbling out of my lips.

I start to move with the music, and feel the bass in the floor running up my feet to my heart. I smile and reach for the sky as I jump and move to the beat that the band plays up on stage. Harry moves beside me, completely in tune with me and the crowd. We laugh, and sing a long even though we don't know the words. Suddenly Harry take my hand a spins me in the small length of space we are aloud. Pulling me flush against him I look up the long planes of his chest and into bright green eyes. Harry's checks are flush and dimples are shown as he beams a bright smile down at me. I smile back as the song changes to a faster on, and start to dance with him. I turn around and press myself against his front, and Harry doesn't push away. No, he grips my hips and pulls me tighter against him. We grind to the beat of the music, swaying as Harry tucks his hands into my front pockets. I lift my hands and reach behind with one to hold onto the back of Harry's neck, the other I slip into Harry's back pocket holding him close.

We spend the rest of our time dancing, and laughing. When it reaches about four in the morning and Crest closes, we say night to Blake and Jeff on our way out. Harry holds my hand as we walk down to the main street, my head clouded by sleepiness and smoke from the club. We reach the main street and I sit on a bus bench, tugging Harry to sit with me.

"Wanna come back with me?"

I turn to him, and feel slightly offended as I raise my eyebrows. What kind of girl does he think I am?

"No! No, not like that!" I start to pull my hand away, not believing him. "Niall and Ashton would be asleep, and if you went home now you would wake them up right?"

"So I'm just supposed to come home with you?" I ask him, annoyed with where this way headed.

"I have a spare room at my place. We'll be staying at different rooms."

"Oh." I feel a little bad for thinking he wanted to just jump in bed with me. He's not a man-whore like the paps make him out to be, I know that. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I would have done the same if I was you." He tells while holding out his hand, I slowly slip mine into his. Harry's hand completely swallows mine, just like when his body dwarfs mine. "What do you say? I'll take you home if you really want."

"Okay, I'll go back with you." I say to him, and we walk the way back up to where the book store is to get Harry's SUV.

"Here you go, ma'am." I giggle as Harry bows while opening my door, holding out a hand to help me in.

"Why, thank you good sir." I take his hand, lifting myself into the vehicle. He shuts my door and runs to the other side as I put my seat belt on.

"Ready?" I nod, and off we go.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know I'm being carried up the front steps of a beautiful white house.

"Wha?" I mumble as I lift my head from Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, hello sleeping beauty." He smiles at me as he gets to the last step as sets me down to open the front door. "Actually Rapunzel is more actuate."

"Rapunzel ain't got shit on me." I crack a smile as Harry scoffs and pushes open the door, letting me enter first. The house was pitch black as I walk into what I assume to be the mud room? I hear the door shut behind me and shuffling when suddenly the dark room was given light and I realize this was just a bare hallway. A large ass hall to be exact. "You have a beautiful home."

"Ha ha, very funny." Harry says as he ushers me down the hall to the other hall that it connects too, "I just have nothing to put into that hall yet."

"Okay." He says while pointing to the left. "So this way is the kitchen, dinning room, and living room."

"Got it." He nods and takes my hand to the right, leading me down this hall that's shorter than the other two. This opens up to a room with a beautiful staircase that is now in front of me, and a french glass doors behind us that I'm guessing leads to a garden. We walk up the stairs, and Harry points to the door on the wall farthest away from us on the left.

"Studio."

The other side is the stairs heading up to the third floor. Beside those stairs is several rooms that holds the gym, game room, and den. The last floor holds all the bed rooms, six to be exact. He leads me to a room near his, and opens the door. I walk in with a gasp. The room was huge, I wondered what the master bedroom looked like. The room had a large window that takes up most the wall, on a rack holds a sheer black curtain covering a lot of the glass plane. There wasn't a lot in the room, a large queen bed and black dressings with a beautiful frame. A dresser, a bookshelf that's wood matches the bed frame.

"I don't really have a lot of visitors, so I just have the basics in all the rooms up here." I turn to look at Harry leaning against the door frame, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The boys?" He shakes his head.

"No. I usually go over to their places." I look down, and think hard. Someone has to come visit him. Right?

"Your mum? Your sister?"

"I go and visit them. Mum has work, and so does Gemma." He looks so vulnerable like this, so lonely and small. Doesn't the boys know how he feels about this? His family? With all truth I don't know what to say, in the end I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his middle and bury my face into his shirt. Harry pulls me close and tucks his head into my shoulder and takes a shaky breath.

"Oh, Harry." Tears burn behind my eyes as I hold him tighter.

Time passes with shaky breaths, and silent tears as we hold onto each other in the door way. After some moments Harry pulls away slightly and wipes his eyes. When he catches the look in my eyes, with unshed tears and ones that have already fallen he groans.

"I'm sorry, darling. I've ruined the night." Harry murmers as he wipes my checks with his thumbs, cradling my face in his hands.

"No you haven't, Harry." I smile softly at him and my hand grips his wrist, rubbing small circles into delicate skin with my thumb. "Not at all."

"Let me go get you something to wear." He sighs thoughtfully, and presses his lips to my forehead then leaves to retrieve some bed wear. I smile lightly as I walk toward the bed, dropping my bag beside it. I reach out and run my fingers over the top covers and sigh, silk.

"Is that bedding okay? I can get another if you don't like it." I turn suddenly to see Harry holding a shirt and a pair of shorts in his large hand. I shake my head.

"No, the silk is fine." I smile over at him. He nods while handing over the clothes, pointing over to one of the two doors and tells me that's a bathroom.

"Goodnight, Kat." He tells me while standing near the door way, hand on the door knob.

"G'night, Harry." I smile at him fondly. He nods and closes the door. I look down at the clothes on the bed, and quickly change. Wearing only the shirt seeing as the shorts are to big to put on and I only where a shirt to bed. I climb into the bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

_I'm in a long hall, it's wide with white walls. You can barely see the color of the walls though, seeing as they're covered in pictures of me, Ashton, the band, and others. I smile at a few, laugh at others. I try to walk some but soon realize my feet hurt, and I feel slightly heavier than __usually. I look down, and realize I'm bare foot with a dark Beatles shirt on; the shirt acts like a gown, reaching my knees. _

_When I look up, I find that I'm not alone in the hall anymore. Ashton, Harry, and the rest of the boys are there but they look angry. Angry at who though?_

_"Hey, lov-" __  
_

_"Shut up, whore!" I'm cut off short by Ashton, Niall laughs at me while holding her from behind. _

_"Ashton? What?" I take a step further, hoping I heard her wrong. She didn't just call me that. No, we're best friends!_

_"You heard her! Get gone to while you're at it!" Zayn shouted at me with a sneer gracing his face. I take a step back, I can't take yelling when it's directed at me. I start to cry some._

_"Harry, what's happening?"_

_"You leaving that's what." I stare at him in shock, this isn't Harry. It can't be. With tears close to spilling over, I look around the group. "You're such a stupid bitch, you ruin everything! You're ugly and fat too. I mean look at you. How could anyone ever love you? I don't even like you."_

_"Can you kill it now?" I whip my head around in shock to find out it was Ashton who said that. Kill it? I don't know why but I have a sudden feeling to protect what ever 'It' is. I feel like I would die for 'It'._

_"With pleasure." I start to back away putting my hands up, and I start to scream as Liam, Zayn, and Niall start to walk quickly up to me holding knives. _

"No!" I sit up in bed and grip my heart, breathing heavily. What in hell's name woke me up?

"Kat!" Harry throws open the bedroom door and rushes to my side. "What happen? Are you okay?"

"I don't know! I think I was having a nightmare and..." I trail off, what was I dreaming about? What was so horrible that woke me up?

"Kat, you're crying." Harry wipes my tears away and pulls me onto his lap while pressing light kisses on the top of my head. I slide my arms around Harry, feeling safer now in his arms.

Time had passed and when my crying had finally stopped, Harry tucked me back under the silk blankets. I realized after I calmed down that Harry was actually only wearing a pair of boxers. But right now it didn't faze me, I was still to shaken from the dream, whatever it was about. He was about to leave for his own room when I reached for his hand, Harry turned and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Will you, um, stay with me tonight?" Harry's eyes softened and a small smile shown, with a nod he walked toward the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers. Once under the silken sheets, Harry pulled me close to him wrapping a arm over me, and a leg between my bare ones. Sighing I snuggled toward the older man. And when his arm tighten around me, and his face buried itself into my hair I smiled. I felt safe, and warm.

"G'nite, Kwat." I heard Harry's muffled voice and my smile grew wider.

"Good night, Harry."

That night I fell asleep to Harry's snores as my lullaby, keeping the nightmares away.

* * *

So, I can't tell if I'm a horrible person for writing this or not...

REVIEWS MAKE ME POST FASTER!

-K


	9. Those Damn Paps!

I've made a plan for future chapters and the way the story is going to head so hopefully I can type it up faster! Yay!

This will be in Ashton's pov!

Enjoy.

-K

* * *

It's been two weeks since I got sick, turns out its was just a simple head. Stupid reason, but I got to hang out with Niall so it made everything a lot better. After he kissed me and we got off the phone with Harry and Kat, Niall and I decided it would be better to just take it slow. Which was a great idea to me, it was to soon to get into a relationship right now.

Besides we had a bigger problem right now. Harry and Kat were caught by the paps.

It was two days after their date at the Crest when Kat and I found out on the news one night that the paps can find anything. And not just her picture, but everything about her. Her Twitter, all the jobs she's holding, the area in which we live, and to make matters worse: A story saying how she's Harry's newest one night stand. The only thing that they haven't got a hold of yet was her Tumblr URL, and thank the Lord for that. Right now the only one's who know that the Kat on the telly is the Kat on Tumblr are the ones who take the time to stalk her selfies, and if Kat's blog was out like that well shit would hit the fan.

But when the newscaster said that Kat's Twitter followers had gone up by the hundreds in the last two hours, Kat wanted to see for herself. It was the worst idea my friend has ever had. The minute she logged on, she laptop's screen was filled with hateful mentions about her, I think that was maybe the second time I ever seen Kat cry like that before. No, it was the first time. She sobbed for what felt like hours, and I held her for all of them. It was when Harry showed up at our front door that I was actually shocked. He came to apologize, and tell her if she didn't want to talk to him again it was fine. Her reaction was hilarious.

_"You fucking ass hat!" Kat screeched through a rough throat and tears. "Why would I stop talking to you?"_

_"Well, the paps and the fa-" Harry was cut off by Kat jumping up and punching his chest. It had taken all of us by shock, even Kat herself. _

_"They already know about me Harry, even if we stop talking they will follow me around." still punching his chest, but stopped with a exhausted look to her "I'd rather just make this work, and have fun doing it. Did you think you'd get rid of me that easily?"_

_She poked him in the dimple as she spoke, a tiny smirk gracing her tired face. The tears, and stress was still there anyone could see it in her eyes, but Kat seemed almost happier. Harry was good for her, even if the fame and fans were not._

_"Of course I did!" Harry flashed a blinding smile and pulled her into his arms as Kat flicked his nose. _

Afterward I had invited Harry to stay for dinner, and Kat ordered pizza for all of us. She got her way this time and payed, so sassy about it too. Harry went home after pizza and a movie, making us promise to come visit him and soon as we could. Since then Kat has spent a lot of her free time at Harry's, which was okay since I was with Niall most of the time too.

This morning Kat has work at the bakery, and had left before I got out of bed. I decided it was time for me to get to work too; so far I had typed up and sent five reviews, wrote eight new songs, and cleaned the entire loft. Proud of myself, I threw down my exhausted body on the couch and checked the time, it was only half past ten. Great, I can take a nap!

Just before I could bunker down, a knock sounded on the door. I groaned as I got up and forced myself toward the door. As I opened the door I found Niall standing there looking completely comfy in a pair of black sweat pants, teal tank, and a black snapback.

"Oh, hey Niall!" I smile up at him, and walk to the side to allow a beaming Niall room to come in.

"Ashton, I have a proposition for you." Niall says as I close the door, I turn to him and motioned for him to continue. "Will you let me be your tour guide of London today?"

"I would love to let you, but are you sure? The paps and the fans." I look uncertainly at him, does he want others to know about us? Hell, there wasn't even a real us yet!

"Well, I don't care if the paps know. I want to take you on a proper date, but if you want to wait we could do something else."

I smile lightly at the thought. I had seen what things were said to Kat, but I knew what to expect now. I'm sure I could handle it, plus I have Kat and Niall to help me. I could do it.

"Okay, just let me get ready." Niall smile grows bigger as he walks into the living room to wait for me. I walk down the hall to my room, and think about an outfit to wear. It was pretty warm for London weather today, I could wear jeans and a pretty tank. I gathered a pair of dark wash tight skinny jeans, a muddy green tank that slouched a little, with a pair of gold gladiator sandals.

After slipping on my shoes, I head to my desk to do my makeup and put on some jewelry. I keep my makeup simple, with a little eyeliner on the top, mascara, and clear lip gloss. My jewelry I decide to put on some simple brass colored rings, and a matching neckless with many chains attached that reached my bellybutton. My hair I let fall natural with its slight wave and pull on a burgundy beanie to complete it some. Before leaving my room, I grab a nice slouchy brass colored bag and throw in my aviators, wallet, phone, etc,.

When I return to Niall in the living room, he's flipping through the telly's channels. I clear my throat to which he turns his head and blue eyes grow wide.

"How do I look?" I twirl on the balls of my feet, a huge smile on my face.

"Beautiful as usual." Niall smiles at me as he stands and walks around the couch, holding out his hand for me to grab. Which I do grasp, and giggle as Niall pulls me close to him and kisses the top of my head. "Ready to go love?"

Since Kat and I live near the Thames on the Eastside, Niall had to drive a good while to get to St. James Park. When we finally got near the bloody park, but it took us a good fifteen minutes to park Niall's SUV. Why can't the man just have a smaller car?

"Ready for the greatest tour of your life!" Niall's excitement made me laugh as we got out of the vehicle, and on to the pavement.

"Where to first Mr. Tour Guide?" I ask as he take my hand in his, and we start to walk down the street. People stop and stare, others take pictures. So far no fans and I'm thankful, this is our date.

"How about the Palace?" Niall nods and we start to move along.

On the way to the Palace I tell him about myself, seeing as I already knew almost everything about him. My favorite color, movie, food, etc., Though I feel bad for doing most of the talking and get Niall to tell me about Ireland, his family, and childhood. Half way through a hilarious story about a accident with glue, Niall's hair, and his mother's favorite couch a whole group of fans start to follow us. It was fine, a little annoying but I don't know how the boys do it, or the people who hang out with them take it either. Paps started to join the group and tried to get pictures of me, ask me who I was.

After about five minutes of the fans and paps following us, one of them starts to shout out mean things to me. Asking me if I was a one night stand, calling me a clunge or that 'shower of cunt that Niall was really talking about'. I was going to keep walking and ignore them but Niall seemed to have other plans. After hearing what they said, Niall froze and turned to the group in a fit of anger.

"Oi! Who said that?" Everyone started to swarm toward us, Niall pushed me behind him but not before a camera got to close to my face for his liking.

"Piss off!" Niall threw his hand up and slammed the camera into the pap's face. The fans gasped at Niall's actions, but a gasp even came from Niall when I bent down to help the man with the now broken nose and camera up off the ground.

"All right?" I ask pulling him to his feet, my american accent could still be heard clear as day but the slang was starting to worm it's way into my vocabulary. The pap had yet to answer me when I had a hand under the man's elbow helping him to his feet but once he got there, the man pushed me into Niall and took off. I frowned up at Niall as he made sure I was alright from the push. "Well that was a little rude."

Niall and I turned our heads to the fans who laughed at my little comment, turning back to Niall I got him closer to my level and told him in his ear that he should talk to the fans. Its was the right thing to do, even if it delayed the 'greatest tour of my life'. With a nod Niall turn toward the fans and called them over, there was about twenty or so. But here's the thing, Niall wasn't the only one they wanted pictures with now. That's right me, and I was surprised too. I signed everything that was handed to me, answered questions that were thrown my way, and posed for about a dozen photos. But one fan asked something that made both Niall and me both freeze where we stood.

"Are the two of you a thing?" I didn't look at Niall, he knew how I felt and that anytime was good with me as long as Niall would help me with the hate on the streets and Twitter. I felt a large hand grab mine, and I heard a couple intakes of breath along with my own. I looked up at Niall and he smiled down at me, his eyes flickering to see my answer. Of course he already knows the answer, turns back to the group of fans and with a strong voice

"Yes, Ashie and I are dating."

I swear the squeals took my hearing away and all I could hear was buzzing. I think heard someone screech out "Nashie!" but I wasn't to sure, since as soon as it was put out there the screams got louder. But I was sure of the fact that that poor man wasn't prepared for a bunch of fangirls asking him to take a picture for a group picture of all of us. After the picture, the fans said that they'll go now and let us have our 'Nashie date'.

"So, we're Nashie now." I look over at Niall with a smile, our couple name. "I hope you don't mind I asked earlier than expected. I was planning on doing at the Peter Pan statue, but I don't think we're going to be able to get there today."

"Wait, you were going to ask me out to day?"

"Well, I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend, seeing as I already asked out today." Niall said with a smug smile, and I poke his cheek but I squeal a bit as he tries to bite it off. The hungry bugger.

After some time of walking and talking the Palace is in view, and I run. It's always been my dream to get close to it, to see it in life and now I can! Niall rushes to catch up, but his tries are useless until I stop in front of the gates. Niall is panting as he finally got behind me, wrapping his arms around me and leaning his head on mine trying to catch his breath.

"I didn't know you" ,pant, "could run that fast." I ignore his comment and touch the gate with my hands, holding on to the steel.

"It's so beautiful." I lean forward a bit, and try to memorize the Palace behind the gate.

"Just like you, princess." He kissed my neck and walked forward to hold me better. When I was younger, not so long ago really, I wanted to be a princess.

"Well then you can be my princess." I did I say that out loud, damn it. I must have. It gotten hard to swallow and my breathing became shaky.

"I'd love to." My voice cracked at the end, and Niall felt my body tense. He hugged me tighter, I knew he wanted to know why I reacted the way I did but, but I wasn't ready yet. I missed her too much, the wound was still fresh. I took in another shaky breath, and pushed away from the gate.

"Ashton? Did I say something wrong?" I looked up at him quickly, shaking my head. He did nothing wrong, I just miss my mum but Niall didn't know that.

"No, you've done everything right." I smile lightly and hug Niall back to get rid of the concerned look in his icy blue eyes. "Best tour I've ever had."

I think Niall understands that I want to change the subject because he nodded and showed me to a little ice-cream shop that's just around the corner. As we're walking hand in hand, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I check the text message once we're in the shop and see it's from Kat.

_Hey, love! Im at Harrys n was wondering if u n __Niall wanted to have a movie night w/ the rest of the boys n us_

_~Kat _

I show Niall the message and he told me he'd love to and that he'd never been to Harry's house before actually, which was a little strange but I never asked why. I'm sure that it was a good reason and then I pull open a blank message to text Kat back.

_Yea we'd love to, wat time do we need 2 b there? n wats the address, Ni never been._

_~Ashton _

I get a text back saying the shindig was going to start about six tonight and with the address. Niall said it was a little ways away from were the car was and it was four now, so we got a move on back to Niall's SUV.

Once on the road to Harry's, Niall and I blasted the radio and sung along with the music. Sadly I nodded off in on the drive after awhile, seeing it took about thirty minutes to get there so I'm not that surprised. Niall woke me up when we got to the house, and damn it was beautiful. I saw three other cars parked, one being Kat's bug, as we walked up the steps to the front door.

Niall rang the door bell and soon foot steps could be heard running up to the door.

"Hey, Guys!" Harry said after throwing open the front door, stepping aside to let us in. After taking off our shoes, "Kat said so.", and started the walk down a long hall. The hall was white with black pictures frames scattering both sides of the walls in different sizes; the images inside of them we're both black and white, and in color. Some looked to be a few years old, to a couple months. I think I saw a few of Harry when he was a child, but didn't stray to long on one thing. Once we go to the end of the hall and the end of another on the left, Harry brought us into a large room with a red brick fireplace and warm feel. The couch was a black leather, and the floor looked to be a dark mahogany that matched the book shelves on either side of the fireplace and the coffee table. Though the most expensive item in the room had to be the large flat screen above the fireplace mantel, it had be at least eighty-five inches.

"'ELLO!" A purple haired girl suddenly wrapped herself around me and gave me the biggest hug I've ever been given. She was taller than me, of course like everyone else, but the woman is just a few inches above Kat. When she pulled back with a wide smile, I saw that even in her extra large gray sweat pants and cropped pink shirt she was beautiful. "I'm Perrie!"

"I'm A-"

"Ashie!" Both of us turned to see Kat walking in with batter streaking across her cheek, flour in her hair, and on her shirt. She was determined with her steps as she walked over to us, a smile gracing her face that reached her chromatic teal eyes. Kat looks completely in her comfort zone while wearing a pair of high waisted jean shorts and a very large black v-neck that was tucked-in the front of the denim. A pair of fuzzy tube socks kept her feet warm as she slid the rest of the way to us. "Hi, love! How was your day with Niall?"

The two beauties stood side-by-side in front of me waiting for details, I proceed to tell them about the drive and the fans. Perrie started to laugh at the sound of our couple name, but Kat worried over the paps and the hate I would be receiving. Yes, I was worried too but I didn't want to think about that now. I'd rather deal with it when it came.

Zayn and Liam were flipping through the channels waiting for the movie's to be picked when Niall's name was heard suddenly. We all turned to the very fake looking woman on the screen, and Harry ran in from the kitchen straight to hold Kat to him. Ever since the Twitter incident Kat hated the news channel, only looking things up through apps on her phone every morning, I think she was scared to see any of the lies about herself.

"We all thought that the Irish heartthrob, Niall Horan of One Direction, was single but sorry girls! Looks like the bleach blonde has a girlfriend, and its no rumor either! Here's part of a video that a fan took today of the newest 1D couple:" The bottle brunette turned to look that the green screen behind her. The video was kind of hazy, but you could easily make out Niall's body towering over mine as he took my hand and told the crowd that "_Ashie and I are dating._" it was said clear as day. Then screams filled the phone's speakers with static and you could barely hear the faint call of "_NASHIE!_" then the screams becoming louder and the video went black. It was then that I realized that Niall had his arms wrapped tightly around me, his grip was tense just like at the Palace's gates. Protective.

"Ashton Colt;" on the telly, just like with Kat, my information was on the screen. Even a new picture of me from my Facebook. "You can see why the Irishman took a hold of this one while he could! But she's not just beautiful, she's nice too! Horan got a extremely frisky with one pap today when they got to close for comfort. Telling the pap to '"Piss off"' and proceeding to smash the pap's camera into his face. Ashton, or Ashie as Niall seems to call her, helped the pap from the grou-" Liam reached over, snagged the remote, and shut off the telly. Everything was really quiet. My phone buzzed and when I went to open it up Kat snatched it out of my hand.

"You don't want to do that." Kat's eyes were stern, but you could see behind that hardened gaze was a hurt girl trying to keep her friend from same harm. "Trust me. Don't look at anything for a couple days."

"How did they find out about me so fast?" I looked around the room and back to Kat. "It took two days for you!"

"Niall, gave them a name. And I tweeted about you a lot before you came and a little after. All they had to do was look through my tweets, which they probably did, and follow your tag."

"So.." I turned to look at Zayn who was holding up sets of DVDs in his hands. "what movie are we going to watch?"

Perrie whipped around and flicked him on the forehead, mumbling about how insensitive her boyfriend is afterward.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been terribly busy, :(

-K


End file.
